


Everyone Knows

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: When Bobby finally steals a moment with Athena does anyone notice?





	Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> fluffiness with an attempt at humor

“Got enough to feed one more?” Athena’s voice carried across the loft.  
“Hey.” Bobby beamed when he saw her walked towards him.  
“Where is everybody?” Athena looked around.  
Bobby shrugged before kissing her. “I think Eddie and Buck are in the gym. Hen and Chimney were playing cards. Athena had a point though; it was almost too quiet in the station.  
“I’ve missed you.” Athena said putting a hand on his back.  
“I’ve missed you too.” He kissed her cheek. Their conflicting schedules, Bobby training trip, and other miscellaneous events had kept the couple apart for almost a month now. The only time the couple had seen each other was a work and even then, it was a rarity.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked taking in her appearance. She had the day off, so she was in faux leather pants, ankle boots, and a off the shoulder long sleeve.  
When she didn’t reply Bobby glanced back at her. Athena scanned the room and then spoke quietly yet bluntly, “I want sex.” Bobby’s mouth went dry and she continued, “I’ve barely seen you in a month. I need you…now.

It was painfully hard for Bobby to not sweep her up and take her right there in the kitchen. Bobby also glanced around, “So let me get this straight. You want to have sex, here. Now?” He was the boss, the captain. This was something Bobby expected from Buck… but himself?  
“You got a problem with that captain?” She stepped in closer and bit her bottom lip in a way that drove him crazy.  
“No. Yes. No. Shit.” Bobby stumbled through a reply. There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t. But one very convincing one as to why he should and was because he wanted to. He needed her too. Bobby took her hand and led her, almost at a run, down the hall to the captain’s quarters. “Perks of being the captain.” Bobby thought with a smile. He had his own little office and bunk.

Bobby wasn’t sure who made the first move, but as soon as the door was shut, they were in each other’s arms. Their kisses were hot and messy. Each worked to remove their tops without interrupting their kissing. However, to their dismay, they had to separate in order to finish undressing. Bobby unlaced his boots and dropped his pants to the ground. He heard a “clink” as his belt contacted the floor. He watched Athena shimmy out of her skintight pants. As soon as she had removed the offending article of clothing Bobby had her in his arms again. He fell unceremoniously on to the bed with her.  
“Bo-Bobby.” Athena panted trying to get air into her lungs after a searing kiss. Bobby paused ready to end the sexual frustration that had been building for weeks. Athena nodded and closed her eyes in anticipation. He legs parted, her hot, wet depths awaiting his touch. He parted her folds with his tip and –

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!... THUNK  
Bobby hit the floor of his bedroom. BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP! His alarm continued to ring. Fighting the urge to throw it across the room, Bobby shut it off.  
Muttering a few choice swear words Bobby picked himself off the ground and made the bed. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower faucet to cold. Bobby was more than ready to have a night off with Athena. Unfortunately, it would be a few more days till they finally shared an off day. 

Grumpily Bobby readied himself for work. That evening Bobby was in the kitchen prepping dinner at the fire station. Hen and Chimney were at a table nearby playing cribbage. Bobby chuckled at their bickering.  
“I hope there’s enough to share.” Bobby’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked after greeting her with a kiss. She was on duty as well.  
She smiled at him, “Well its almost time for family dinner, isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically. “What?” She asked seeing an unfamiliar look on his face. He was thinking about the dream he had woken up from this morning. Bobby didn’t say anything in reply. He took her hand and led her down the hall. Athena glanced over her shoulder checking to see that Hen and Chimney were still too engrossed in their game to notice them slipping out of the kitchen.  
“Bobby, what’s going on?” She asked after he locked the door behind them.  
“I want you Athena. Here. Now.” He told her.  
“Bobby.” She desperately wanted to say yes. “We’re working.”  
“We are just waiting for dinner.” He answered. “10 minutes. No one will even notice.” He assured her.  
Athena nodded and Bobby made to kiss her. “Wo-oah.” Athena put up her hand to stop him. “Safety first.” She removed her belt and placed it off to the side. As she stood up she felt Bobby’s arms around her.  
“Finally.” Was the last coherent thought Bobby had before loosing himself in the pleasure of his fiancée.  
***  
“Ready?” Bobby asked looking up from lacing his boots.  
“Just… one... second.” Athena replied attempting to smooth out her hair again.

Bobby took her hand in his and Athena put her hand on his arm. Both of them were wearing million watt smiles. The couple walked back down the hall into the kitchen. Bobby was thinking they had gotten away with sneaking off until he stepped into the kitchen. The table was set, the food was on the table, and the only empty chairs were Bobby’s at the head and the one to its right. Bobby cleared his throat when he noticed everyone looking at them. They walked to their seats casually. Bobby saw Eddie elbow Buck who was turning red from trying not to burst out laughing. Hen was concealing her fits of laughter behind a napkin. Several other crew members smirked, grinned, or attempted to muffle their own laughs.  
As everyone filled their plates, Eddie used the opportunity to alert Bobby to some sensitive information. “Cap,” Eddie whispered, “You got some lipstick on your mouth.”


End file.
